E se fosse verdade?
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Primeiro lugar no I Challenge Rony & Hermione do Fórum do Grimmauld Place!
1. De como eles se conheceram

**Capítulo 1 – De como eles se conheceram**

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Não dava para saber qual dos dois tinha gritado mais alto. E nem quem estava mais assustado. Se algum deles tivesse preso ao braço um monitor capaz de medir batimentos cardíacos, o aparelho já teria estourado num protesto barulhento contra a aceleração de seus pulsos.

- O que diabos você está fazendo na minha casa?

É... nenhum dos dois era muito criativo para frases inventadas e proferidas sem pensar, após um momento de grande susto. Sendo assim, a pergunta mais lógica seria aquela mesma. Mas Ronald acreditava que tinha mais motivos para estar assustado do que a intrusa maluca que resolveu aparecer em seu apartamento no meio da noite, alegando que aquela era a casa dela.

Já tinha sido particularmente difícil encontrar um novo lar que satisfizesse seus anseios por isolamento e solidão. Ronald percorreu e esquadrinhou cada centímetro de Londres, ou, pelo menos, aqueles que julgava menos barulhentos, tentando encontrar algum apartamento que não tivesse pelotas de mofo no banheiro ou fosse abarrotado de obras de arte um tanto quanto duvidosas.

Ao adentrar aquele quarto-e-sala simples, Ronald se sentiu em casa como há muito não acontecia. Inspirou, inalando demoradamente o ar para dentro dos pulmões, e a atmosfera recendia a lavanda, um ligeiro perfume suave de flores do campo. Mas, o que o fez decidir definitivamente em ficar com o apartamento foi o sofá vermelho, coberto por um xale escocês de lã. Ao se sentar nele, constatou que o móvel era tão absurdamente confortável que não poderia negar a si mesmo a chance de passar longas noites ali jogado, assistindo a alguma baboseira na antiquada, porém, grande tela da televisão, e tomando uma ou duas (dúzias de) cervejas. Na maioria das vezes ele adormecia na metade do filme ou programa, mas quem ligava? Afinal, ele não tinha ninguém para se importar.

No entanto, não houve tempo para que ele adormecesse naquela noite. Ronald havia acabado de deixar cair um pouco de cerveja por cima de alguns livros que descansavam sobre a mesa de centro, e uma mancha rapidamente se formava na capa de um deles no momento em que ela apareceu.

Depois dos gritos assustados, a primeira coisa que a estranha figura de cabelos enrolados e castanhos notou foi o estrago que Ronald havia feito nos livros.

- Eu não acredito nisso!

- Não... não acredita no quê? Quem é você? Eu... eu acho que deve haver algum engano...

- Não há engano nenhum, oras! Eu... eu sou... a dona dessa casa! E você a invadiu e, ainda por cima, derrubou cerveja nos meus livros! E se você não sair agora, eu vou chamar a polícia!

- Moça, calma – Ronald tentou contornar, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava os olhos e sacudia a cabeça, como se a mulher fosse uma estranha ilusão de ótica provocada pelo excesso de cerveja. – Esse apartamento é meu. Eu o aluguei há uma semana, ele estava vazio.

- Isso é absolutamente impossível! – os olhos castanhos da jovem piscavam incontrolavelmente, esquadrinhando cada centímetro do lugar que ela insistia em alegar ser seu. – Se esta não fosse minha casa, como eu saberia, por exemplo, que há uma foto minha exatamente naquela prateleira do canto e...

Ao olhar para o local para onde ela apontava, no entanto, Ronald notou que ali só havia um porta-retratos vazio. Registrando a informação ao mesmo tempo que a invasora, ele só teve tempo de observá-la resmungando algo como _"que audácia, ele deve tê-la jogado fora, chamarei a polícia",_ e seguindo em direção à cozinha

- Ei! Ei! Volte aqui e...

Ronald não sabia qual fato o tinha deixado mais intrigado: se a mulher entrar em seu apartamento àquela hora da noite ou ter constatado seu sumiço repentino, tão logo ele terminou de seguir seus passos e atravessar o portal da cozinha apenas para averiguar que estava vazia.

- Eu devo estar ficando louco – murmurou, balançando novamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se quisesse afastar a lembrança particularmente incômoda e castanha de sua mente. – É efeito da cerveja, Ronald. Já vai passar.

Porém, não passou.

* * *

- Peraí, Rony... deixa eu ver se entendi...

Era madrugada de sexta-feira, e finalmente Ronald tinha aceitado o convite de seus irmãos gêmeos mais velhos para tomar uma cerveja num bar. Ele não podia ser chamado de sociável nos últimos meses, já que vinha fazendo um constante esforço para se isolar do mundo desde que tudo acontecera. Os irmãos não queriam forçá-lo, mas já começava a se instalar na família um estranho pressentimento de que, talvez, Ronald não fosse se recuperar com facilidade.

- Então, Jorge, como eu expliquei, no momento em que eu entrei na cozinha, tudo o que encontrei foi a geladeira e o fogão, imóveis como deveriam ser. Ela tinha... sei lá... descido pelo ralo da pia, desaparecido completamente!

- Ela o quê? – Fred não foi capaz de segurar o riso e a expressão pouco compreensiva que tomou conta dele no momento em que o irmão terminou de contar a inusitada aparição (e posterior desaparição). Ele lançou um olhar de esguela para Jorge antes de prosseguir – Rony, há quanto tempo você não faz... hum... bem...

- Sexo – completou Jorge enfatizando a palavra com um sorriso maroto.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois!

- Ei, eu estou falando sério! – prosseguiu Fred, não sem antes dar um grande gole na garrafa de cerveja escura que bebia, talvez para tentar controlar as gargalhadas que sentia vontade de dar. Depois, continuou - Já é caso para o St. Mungus, aquele hospital psiquiátrico lá do centro de Londres. Ouvir vozes, ver vultos com cabelos longos, cacheados e castanhos, de olhos grandes e cílios marcados, com roupas sensuais e esvoaçantes.

- Não falei nada sobre as roupas dela – protestou Ronald, já arrependido de ter iniciado aquela incômoda conversa.

- Rony, Rony, meu caro – dessa vez era Jorge quem falava – Não se faz necessário que você nos conte suas fantasiais sexuais com mulheres maníacas que aparecem à meia noite na sua casa querendo mandar em você. Eu já disse que o problema todo é que você precisa sair de casa. Ver gente, sabe? Antes que vire um alcoólatra e, pior, fã incondicional do programa de fim de noite da Oprah.

- Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando resolvi ter essa conversa com vocês – disse Ronald, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas desistindo no momento seguinte e pedindo uma nova garrafa de cerveja para o garçom. Ele prosseguiu – Eu só sei que a mulher apareceu na minha casa, e disse que aquele apartamento é dela. Fred, Jorge, será que ela está...

- Morta? – completou Fred, como se lesse os pensamentos do irmão. - Hummm... não sei. Quando a gente era criança, lembro que mamãe não gostava de nada que fosse relacionado a espíritos, não é mesmo, Jorge – e aqui, o irmão parou para fazer uma teatral expressão de pavor. - Ela tinha verdadeira aversão quando eu e Jorge decidíamos alugar filmes de terror, os nossos preferidos, e desligava a televisão da sala quando passava algum. Numa certa madrugada, quando você ainda era muito pirralho, Rony, ela acordou gritando, dizendo que havia uma alma que tinha vindo puxar o pé dela, ou coisa que o valha. Mas, vou confessar uma coisa: naquele dia, no alto dos meus 9, 10 anos, eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. Você era pequeno demais, acho que não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu. Mas nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Fantasmas, assombrações e essas coisas...

- Viu só! Até você admite a possibilidade de que a tal mulher do meu apartamento seja um espírito!

- Mas a chance de ser apenas uma alucinação da sua mente embriagada me parece muito mais plausível – comentou Jorge, expressando sabedoria.

- Ah, cara. Beba sua cerveja e vamos embora...

- Ei, Rony, tive uma idéia! – disse Fred, de repente, batendo a mão na testa com uma força ligeiramente maior do que pretendia, o que fez com que ele produzisse uma careta enquanto Ronald comentava:

- Provavelmente isso irá me meter em alguma encrenca. Vocês têm uma tendência natural para arrumar confusão.

- Então não falo nada – disse Fred, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e piscando um olho de maneira nada discreta para Jorge.

- Ora, pro diabo! Claro que vai falar! Anda logo!

- E se você verificasse com a imobiliária quem era a antiga dona do apartamento? – disse Fred, com um ar de Sherlock Holmes se dirigindo a seu assistente Watson.

Ronald pareceu hesitar por um momento, procurando uma brecha na sugestão do irmão. Encarou-o, e depois a Jorge, e ambos apenas esperavam que ele respondesse. Por fim, esboçou um ligeiro sorriso e completou:

- E não é que isso é uma ótima idéia? Obrigado, Fred.

- Rony! Aonde você vai? – perguntou Fred ao ver o irmão se levantar repentinamente da mesa e se afastar do bar. – Não é por nada, mas a imobiliária está fechada agora! Rony! RONY!

Mas Ronald já estava abrindo a porta do carro do outro lado da rua, deixando para trás os irmãos. Fred apenas praguejou, resmungando que teria que pagar novamente a conta do folgado – e alcoólatra – do seu irmão caçula. Jorge remexeu os bolsos para retirar alguns trocados amassados e pensou no estrago que certas coisas podem fazer na vida de um homem. E ele não falava de mulheres nem de cerveja.

Ronald chegou ao apartamento ligeiramente afetado pela bebida. Não sabia por que tinha saído tão rápido do bar, já que era sexta-feira, madrugada, e ele não conseguiria fazer contato com a mulher que havia lhe alugado o apartamento até segunda. Ao entrar na sala, deu de cara com os porta-retratos que ele mesmo havia colocado em cima da televisão. Molduras coloridas e cenas alegres que não combinavam com o que ele sentia ao olhar para elas.

Procurando se desviar das incômodas lembranças e da fisgada no estômago que provocavam, o ruivo correu os olhos pela casa, fixando-os na janela pontilhada pelas luzes noturnas de Londres. Instintivamente, pegou-se pensando na estranha mulher, até mesmo desejando que ela aparecesse novamente. Adormeceu com a roupa do corpo e a luz acesa.


	2. De como eles brigaram o tempo todo

**Capítulo 2 – De como eles brigaram o tempo todo**

Ronald acordou com uma ligeira dor de cabeça e um gosto amargo na boca. Meio a contragosto, olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava do meio dia. Levantou-se meio resmungando consigo mesmo e rumou para o banheiro, a fim de tomar uma ducha antes de sair para procurar algo para comer.

E foi pensando no almoço que ele parou diante do espelho sem, no entanto, olhar para ele. Concentrou-se na tarefa de retirar a tampa da pasta de dente enquanto ensaiava uma melodia de uma música que ele gostava muito:

- Show me how you do that trick. "The one that makes me scream," she said. "The one that makes me laugh," she said. And threw her arms around my neck. Show me how you do it and I promise you, I promise that, I'll run away with you...

Vagarosamente, Ronald levantou os olhos para examinar o aspecto dos cabelos ruivos, que precisavam urgentemente de um bom corte. No instante em que pousou os olhos azuis no espelho, deu um pulo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que gritava:

- Você!!!

Mas, ao virar nos calcanhares, não viu ninguém lá. Uma sensação de afundamento imediatamente se instalou em seu estômago, e a vontade de voltar para a cama e se cobrir até a cabeça com as cobertas era quase mais forte do que ele. Mesmo assim, entrou no chuveiro, e foi com a água escaldante que caía sobre o seu corpo que ele teve a idéia.

Saiu do calor do banho ainda meio apressado, tropeçando na toalha que largou pelo meio do caminho entre o banheiro e o quarto. Vestiu a calça apressadamente, pulando num pé só até quase cair. Deu um breve assovio ao se segurar na borda da cômoda, e para aproveitar que já estava ali, abriu a gaveta, pegou a primeira camiseta que viu e jogou por cima um suéter de lã com uma grande letra "R" bordada. Sorriu ao constatar como odiava aqueles suéteres quando era mais novo. Eram tricotados pela mãe, iguais para toda a família, a não ser pela letra inicial do nome de cada um, e presenteados sempre no Natal. Mas, ao fim de alguns anos, percebeu o quanto eles eram quentes e confortáveis, embora fosse inegável que não eram uma peça moderna de passarela. Mas Ronald nunca ligou para esses tipos de convenções. Afinal, a aproximação do inverno fazia com que a única preocupação fosse mesmo se aquecer.

Vestindo o casaco xadrez por cima do suéter, Ronald passou derrapando pela sala de estar e saiu sem sequer apagar a luz. Parou diante do elevador, as mãos nos bolsos da jeans, os pés sem conseguir parar de bater impacientes no chão. Por fim, desistiu de apertar insistentemente o botão e rumou para a porta corta-fogo, descendo os degraus de dois em dois.

Chegou arfando a frente da livraria de esquina, na qual ele já havia reparado desde que tinha se mudado para o apartamento. Observou a vitrine empoeirada e a quantidade de livros velhos que havia ali. Era uma mistura de livraria com sebo, o local perfeito para qualquer nerd do século passado. Porque os nerds deste século, e disso Ronald sabia muito bem, eram viciados em Internet. Ele não o era em nenhum dos dois. Portanto, não era um nerd, concluiu. De repente se deu conta de porque estava parado diante da loja e resolveu entrar. Ao abrir a porta, sobressaltou-se com o tilintar de um mensageiro do vento em forma de lua e estrelas. O estabelecimento era pequeno e meio escuro, cheirando a incenso e papel antigo. O nariz de Ronald passou a protestar quando ele começou a analisar as prateleiras, sentindo-se pouco confortável num lugar que não costumava ser seu habitat.

Por ser muito pequena e abarrotada de publicações de todos os tipos e tamanhos, era difícil caminhar pela loja sem esbarrar em nada. Ronald logo se deu conta do quanto isso podia ser constrangedor quando esbarrou numa enorme pilha de livros, espalhando-os pelo chão com um baque seco.

Foi então que notou a presença dela. Enquanto se abaixava para recolher o estrago que havia provocado, ela parou ao seu lado. Os sapatos de bico redondo estilo boneca e as meias coloridas combinavam com a cara de menina e os cabelos muito claros que emolduravam um rosto ligeiramente pálido. Os olhos escuros e levemente esbugalhados observavam Ronald num misto de curiosidade e divertimento, um meio sorriso passeando pelos lábios enquanto ela falava:

- Se eu fosse você, levaria este. Fala sobre como se comunicar com espíritos. É interessante e parece que suas vibrações estão voltadas para esse assunto, pelo que posso sentir.

Ronald não entendeu o que ela falava e permaneceu encarando-a de boca aberta, até que notou que segurava um livro de capa vermelha com o título _"E se fosse verdade: comunicação espiritual"_. Pensou em dizer exatamente o que procurava, embora julgasse não ser necessário, mas a vendedora parecia extremamente interessada em algo que estava logo atrás do ombro de Ronald. Ele sentiu um ligeiro arrepio e um perfume de flores do campo. Virou o corpo ligeiramente, dando de cara com uma irritada moça de cabelos fofos e olhos grandes e castanhos, parecendo furiosos.

- Posso saber o que é que você está fazendo?

- Eu!? – respondeu Ronald, tentando concentrar na voz o máximo de desdém que conseguia reunir enquanto sentia seus joelhos tremerem de nervoso. - Estou comprando alguns livros para ver se me livro de você.

- Se acha que livros irão fazer com que eu te deixe morar na minha casa, está muito enganado – provocou a morena, indicando o impresso nas mãos de Ronald.

- Quem está aí? Posso sentir algo estranho... – a vendedora fixava seus olhos sonhadores no lugar errado, e, por um momento, Ronald achou aquilo engraçado e teve vontade de rir.

- Viu só!? Ela não te vê! Porque será que ela não consegue te enxergar? Olha... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, moça. Você está morta.

Por um breve momento, ambos se encararam com olhares desafiadores. Ele esperava que ela fosse aceitar sua colocação, que era mais do que óbvia, mas no segundo seguinte a morena já estava rindo ironicamente. Na verdade, estava às gargalhadas, enquanto a irritação de Ronald crescia. A vendedora agora parecia muito interessada em algo que estava localizado no teto da loja, o que deu a Ronald tempo de observar a prateleira de livros sobrenaturais, tentando, em vão, ignorar as palavras da mulher a seu lado:

- Eu não estou morta e nem sou um espírito! Eu sou a dona do apartamento onde você se encontra, e quero minha casa de volta. E preciso te dizer que esses livros não irão te ajudar em nada! _"Exorcismo em 100 lições"_, credo! _"Como espantar um espírito agourento"_, eu não sou agourenta, oras! _"Jogo do copo"_, é, esse é a sua cara, não larga a cerveja para nada! _"Vivendo entre os mortos"_, _"Comunicação espiritual"_. Quanto lixo! Você não é o tipo de homem que possa ser levado a sério com esse monte de baboseira.

- Ora, cale a boca, sim? Estou tentando achar um meio de tirar você da minha vida – exclamou Ronald, enquanto segurava uma braçada de livros e se dirigia ao balcão, onde a vendedora estava novamente posicionada e parecia ler uma revista de ponta cabeça, já esquecida do estranho visitante que falava sozinho. Ronald registrou o fato de a revista estar na posição errada com um franzir de testa antes de se dirigir a ela. – Moça, vou levar estes daqui.

- Ele ainda está aí, não é?

- Quem? – perguntou Ronald, esperando que ela respondesse que também via a morena e confirmasse que sua teoria sobre estar enlouquecendo era, na verdade, falsa, e tudo não passava de um grande mal entendido que poderia ser facilmente remediável com os conhecimentos certos.

- Ele parece não gostar de você...

- Olha só! Até que essa moça é esperta – disse a jovem, os braços cruzados diante do corpo e o pé batendo insistentemente no chão. Ronald lembrou de si mesmo e de seu jeito inquieto enquanto observava a garota.

- Anda, vamos sair daqui – dirigiu-se para ela depois de pagar os livros. – Obrigado...er... qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Luna... Luna Lovegood.

- Ok, obrigado, senhorita Lovegood.

- Se precisar de ajuda, é só me procurar. Boa sorte!

Ronald assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, seguido de perto pela morena, que não parava um só segundo de reclamar dos livros que ele havia adquirido na loja. Eventualmente, ele se descontrolava e respondia alguma coisa a ela, mas julgou que as pessoas que passavam na rua iriam pensar que ele era mesmo um louco qualquer, conversando com as paredes, os postes e os cachorros vagabundos. A conversa só fez com que Ronald chegasse em casa com uma dor de cabeça gigantesca e rumasse determinado para a cozinha para procurar um remédio, deixando os livros displicentemente sobre o sofá vermelho de xale escocês. Foi seguido pela mulher, que não parava de resmungar um só instante:

- E tem mais: se você pensa que pode me comprar com livros, está muito enganado! Eu já disse isso? É, já disse. Mas você tem que entender, os livros que realmente me interessam eu já tenho. São todos livros de... hã... bem, não importa, o fato é que eu não acredito em nada dessas baboseiras de espíritos e pessoas que podem se comunicar com eles. Se você morre, acabou e pronto.

- Ah! É mesmo, senhorita? – disse Ronald, os olhos fixos nela enquanto jogava uma aspirina efervescente no copo. Hesitou, e decidiu que tomar duas delas seria melhor.

- É sim! – bufou a morena.

- Então, você poderia me explicar como faz isso?

E ele apontou para baixo, onde o corpo da jovem estava totalmente atravessado pela pequena mesa branca da cozinha. Ela abriu a boca para falar, parecendo bastante assustada, mas, no instante seguinte, desapareceu.

- NÃO!

Ronald correu em direção ao local onde ela estivera, mas era tarde demais. Sentindo-se pouco à vontade para consultar qualquer livro que fosse, ele rumou para a cama a fim de tentar descansar, embora ainda não fosse sequer noite. Antes de se deitar, ele cerrou a janela para evitar que a claridade do resto de dia adentrasse no quarto.

No momento em que se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e apagou a luz do abajur ao lado da cama, uma voz irrompeu na escuridão artificial:

- Eu não posso estar morta...

À voz se seguiu um barulho de coisa quebrada, antes que Ronald conseguisse acender novamente a luz. Ela observou, com um olhar de censura, o abajur estilhaçado no chão, mas depois pareceu se esquecer dele. Abaixou a cabeça e afastou um cacho castanho da frente dos olhos antes de dizer:

- Isso é, se é que as pessoas conseguem saber com certeza se estão mortas. A verdade é que eu não me sinto...sabe... morta.

- Costuma-se dizer que você vê uma luz. Siga na direção dela e me deixe em paz – resmungou Ronald, cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor, como se assim pudesse deixar de ouvir a voz entristecida dela.

- Mas não há luz alguma! Eu, pelo menos, não vejo. E nem vozes nem nada que me indique para onde devo ir.

Ronald descobriu a cabeça e observou a morena, sentada na beira da cama e de costas para ele. Seu cabelo comprido caía em cachos meio bagunçados, mas muito bonitos, naturais. O castanho deles contrastava com a blusa branca que ela usava, deixando um efeito agradável de se olhar. As costas dela estavam arqueadas e a curva produzida pela posição era particularmente interessante. Ronald não conseguia despregar os olhos dela.

Tudo o que ele queria era ficar sozinho. E ela queria sua casa de volta. Não era uma combinação ideal, já que falavam do mesmo apartamento. E viver assombrado por um espírito que não tem certeza que morreu não estava nos planos de Ronald, embora, por algum motivo alheio à sua vontade, as palavras que ele poderia usar para mandá-la embora morreram no momento em que ela se virou e ele encarou seus olhos castanhos e o rosto confuso.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome? – ela hesitou por um momento, franzindo a testa como se fizesse força para se lembrar. – Eu... eu não sei!

- Então acho que podemos começar por aí. Escute, hoje é sábado, eu vou tentar conversar com a mulher que me alugou seu... bem... esse apartamento. Assim poderemos descobrir o que aconteceu com você, que tal? A propósito, eu sou Ronald Weasley.

A morena assentiu e pareceu reanimada com a idéia. Ronald se levantou e seguiu até a janela. Sentia vontade de passar o tempo com ela, talvez assistir um pouco de televisão ao seu lado, ouvir uma música ou só ficar conversando mesmo.

Mas, quando girou o corpo, sorrindo e pronto para dizer qualquer coisa mais amigável, percebeu que ela tinha desaparecido. E não pôde evitar o desapontamento que tomou conta de si. Foi para a sala, jogou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá e ligou a televisão. O videoclipe de sua música preferida já estava pela metade, e ele fechou os olhos para ouvir:

- Daylight whipped me into shape. I must have been asleep for days. And moving lips to breathe her name I open up my eyes. I find myself alone, alone, alone, above a raging sea that stole the only girl I loved and drowned her deep inside of me.


	3. De como eles se descobriram

**Capítulo 3 – De como eles se descobriram**

- É isso, então? Entendo... sim... é, realmente difícil para a família. Eu compreendo. Onde ela está? Hospital no centro de Londres. Ok. Obrigado madame Pince. Qualquer problema voltaremos a nos falar. Até logo.

Ronald desligou o telefone e levou a mão à testa, afastando os cabelos ruivos que lhe caíam pelos olhos e registrando na memória que precisava cortá-los. Mas não havia como gravar aquela informação diante de todas as outras que acabou de receber da mulher que lhe havia alugado o apartamento.

Precisava conversar com a aparição de cabelos castanhos e olhos brilhantes. Contar a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido. Dizer-lhe que, enfim, sabia o seu nome. Mas estava preso naquele maldito escritório por pelo menos mais uma hora. Ele ainda não sabia como tinha conseguido voltar ao trabalho depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Olhar para a mesa ao lado, agora ocupada por uma loira oxigenada que se achava inteligente, lhe dava náuseas. E foi exatamente essa sensação de afundamento no estômago que ele usou para pedir dispensa do trabalho naquele dia, embora o desconforto provocado pela ligeira dor fosse algo suportável.

Resolveu ir para casa caminhando, mas se arrependeu na metade do caminho. A garoa fina que começou a cair estava bastante gelada, e Ronald era um homem que não gostava de guarda-chuvas. Portanto, não tinha um. Apenas vestiu o capuz do casaco e fechou o zíper até em cima, caminhando de cabeça baixa até que a chuva apertou. Estava próximo de casa, mas o que custava parar para tomar um capuccino com conhaque naquele Café da esquina? Abriu a porta do local e deu de cara com a vendedora da livraria, que tomava o lanche da tarde ali. Ela mexia uma xícara com leveza, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixos em um ponto qualquer adiante, que, obviamente, não mostrava nada de interessante aos olhos de Ronald. Um tanto hesitante, aproximou-se dela:

- Hã... olá!

- Ah! Oi, moço dos espíritos – disse a loira, parecendo enfim notar a presença de Ronald, que havia sentado na banqueta ao seu lado.

- Pode me chamar de Ronald, senhorita...

- Lovegood. Mas pode chamar de Luna, não ligo para essas coisas de sobrenomes. Vejo que você não está acompanhado hoje. Onde está ele?

- Ele não. É ela – e, sem sequer notar o que fazia, Ronald soltou um ligeiro suspiro. Quando se deu conta do olhar divertido de Luna, imediatamente ruborizou, mas ela pareceu ignorar o fato. Ou fingiu ignorar.

- Já consultou os livros? Talvez eles possam ajudá-lo em algo. Embora a comunicação com os espíritos seja bastante difícil. Você precisa aprender a senti-los antes de vê-los, como eu o fiz. Agora, conversar com eles será uma questão de tempo para mim.

Ronald pensou em dizer que já tinha pulado essa fase, mesmo sem ter a intenção, com o espírito de seu apartamento, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Luna era bastante esquisita, os olhos esbugalhados e sempre parecendo perdidos, um jeito calmo de falar que chegava a irritá-lo um pouco. Terminou de tomar o café em silêncio e se despediu da jovem com um aceno de cabeça e uma sensação desconfortável dentro do peito.

Ao chegar no apartamento, sentiu um peso ainda maior do que quando havia deixado o escritório. Por que tinha que ser daquela forma? Por que ele queria sempre se isolar e, quando finalmente estava sozinho, sentia aquele vácuo dentro de seu coração?

O telefone começou a tocar, mas ele não quis atender. Os únicos que ligavam para ele eram seus insistentes pais e irmãos. Os Weasley eram uma família muito grande, Ronald tinha mais cinco irmãos e uma irmã, todos casados e com crianças correndo pela casa, que eles insistiam em chamar de _"A Toca"_, como nos tempos em que eram jovens. Os encontros familiares tinham muita... felicidade. E ele não suportava ficar no meio daqueles que o amavam e sentir os olhares pousados sobre ele e sua tristeza. Ele não tinha se casado por opção, ainda se achava tão novo, e aquilo não tinha sido um problema até que o desastre aconteceu. Até que ele se foi.

Poderia parecer estranho para quem ouvisse, mas Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley eram como dois irmãos separados no parto. Claro que isso era apenas uma brincadeira, já que os cabelos ruivos contrastando com os muito pretos e espetados de Harry deixavam claro que ali faltava um laço de sangue. Mas o que importa quando se escolhe dividir uma vida com alguém? Ou quando você mesmo determina quem quer ter para si como irmão. São assim os amigos que fazemos pela vida. Era assim que Ronald e Harry tinham sido, como irmãos desde pequeninos.

Ronald se jogou no sofá e abriu os livros que havia comprado na livraria de Luna para consultá-los. Havia diferentes maneiras de contatar os mortos, e ele até tentou algumas, sentindo-se extremamente idiota por isso. Pensou, com amargura, que, na verdade, são os do outro mundo que escolhem a hora de falar, e não nós. Harry talvez não sentisse sua falta tanto quanto ele sentia do amigo. Por isso nunca tinha voltado para consolá-lo nos momentos em que ele sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta dor.

A pior lembrança de Ronald tinha sido aquela manhã de julho. Ele chegou ao trabalho e viu a mesa do amigo vazia. Estranhou, pois Harry sempre chegava mais cedo que o ruivo, totalmente incompetente no quesito "acordar quando o despertador toca". Ronald hesitou por um instante, mas não teve muito que especular. O telefone tocou em seguida e ele não se lembrava exatamente das palavras que ouviu, enquanto tentava continuar em pé ao ver o mundo ruir ao seu redor. Viu sua vida passar como um livro diante de seus olhos. Na mente, palavras vazias caminhavam de um lado para o outro, como se boiassem no oceano depois de um naufrágio: atentado, metrô, hospital, Harry.

Quando deu por si, Ronald correu. Correu o máximo que pôde, deu às suas pernas tudo o que ainda podia reunir de forças, enquanto seu rosto era lavado pelas lágrimas. Ronald era pessimista. Inseguro. Fatalista. E, ao chegar ao hospital, ele já não estava mais lá. Harry o tinha abandonado para sempre.

Ronald balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar as lembranças ruins. Mas aquele apartamento vazio era opressor, solitário. As luzes começavam a se acender em toda a cidade, e ele observava as janelas dos outros prédios, imaginando que haveria neles famílias reunidas para o jantar, maridos fazendo amor com suas esposas, crianças correndo pela casa ou assistindo televisão. Todos tinham alguém. Todos, menos ele. Ronald só tinha sua própria solidão.

Fechou os livros e foi para o quarto, ligando o rádio e deitando na cama. Quem sabe se ficasse ali, em silêncio, refletindo, talvez ela aparecesse. Talvez ela voltasse para brigar com ele, e enchesse a casa de luz e som e vida, por mais irracional que isso pudesse ser. Afinal, ela era só um espírito. Mas era tudo o que Ronald desejava como companhia naquele momento. Se ele pudesse, ao menos uma vez, uma só vez, apertá-la contra o peito, todo o vácuo que sentia dentro de si haveria de se encher, ele tinha certeza.

O rádio cantava aquela música. E tudo nela parecia se encaixar:

- _Spinning on that dizzy edge I kissed her face, I kissed her neck and dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow. "Why are you so far away," she said. "Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you, that I'm in love with you?". You... soft and only. You... lost and lonely. You... strange as angels dancing in the deepest oceans, twisting in the water, you're just like a dream. Just like a dream... _

Sim... só podia ser um sonho. E, apesar de se sentir extremamente cansado e ansiar por adormecer, Ronald não conseguiu fechar os olhos a noite toda. Apenas ficou observando as luzes da cidade se transformarem num belíssimo amanhecer gelado de outono, o sol brilhando timidamente na janela.

- Bonito, não é?

Ele se sobressaltou e seu coração se aqueceu ao ouvir a voz dela ecoando de novo em seus ouvidos. Ronald apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto a observava, os braços cruzados diante do corpo como se quisesse espantar um frio que ela não podia sentir.

- Eu não sei por que, mas sinto que nunca tive tempo para observar tudo isso de verdade. É como seu eu tivesse a sensação de que desperdicei minha vida com alguma coisa que não valeu a pena.

- Talvez ainda tenha como fazer valer – ele disse, referindo-se mais a si mesmo que a ela.

- Como? Eu não estou morta, afinal? Agora não tem mais o que fazer. Só não sabia que morrer era isso, era ficar preso, era não ter para onde ir. Será que eu vou ficar pela eternidade assim? Sozinha?

- Você não está sozinha... e nem morta – disse Ronald, sentando-se na cama e mirando seus olhos muito azuis no rosto confuso dela, registrando a maneira graciosa como ela enrugava ligeiramente a testa quando não sabia o que dizer.

- Como assim? Você descobriu algo, Ronald?

Ele sorriu diante da ansiedade dela. Ela o encarava, séria, os lábios molhados tremendo ligeiramente quando falou:

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ronald, diz algo!

- Desculpe. Eu acho que nós temos que ir até o hospital do centro de Londres. Lá eu consigo te mostrar o que sei – disse Ronald, pegando as chaves do carro e vestindo um casaco por cima da roupa.

- Hospital? Ronald, assim você me mata e... – no entanto, ela se calou, pois não seria possível que ela morresse de novo, se estivesse efetivamente morta. – É... você entendeu, foi força do hábito e...

- Venha.

E, sem pensar, ele ofereceu a mão para ela, que tentou tomá-la para si, mas acabou por atravessá-la. Ronald sentiu uma estranha sensação de formigamento enquanto olhava para ela, que tinha ficado bastante sem graça. Quando falou, a voz estava entristecida:

- Eu sequer... posso... tocá-lo...

Ele estendeu a mão no ar e a encorajou, com o olhar, a fazer o mesmo. Ela colocou a mão esticada sobre a dele, e permaneceram assim, ambos se olhando. Era como se ela pudesse mergulhar num oceano sem fim, o azul claro e límpido dos olhos de Ronald contrastando com os vivos castanhos dela. Não podiam sentir um ao outro, separados que estavam por dois mundos distintos. Ronald apenas observava o contorno dos dedos finos, delicados, de unhas bem feitas. Porém seu coração batia como se ela estivesse ao seu lado de corpo, e não apenas de alma.

E Ronald concluiu que não queria mais ficar só.


	4. De como eles correram contra o tempo

**Capítulo 4 – De como eles correram contra o tempo**

Ao chegarem ao hospital, Ronald desceu do carro e ficou observando ela sair, atravessando a porta sem precisar abri-la. Entraram e se dirigiram para a área onde se localizavam os quartos dos pacientes. Ao entrar no longo e muito claro corredor, os olhos castanhos da morena brilharam de reconhecimento:

- Eu já estive nesse lugar! Sim, eu já estive aqui! Venha, Ronald, venha!

Ela começou a correr e ele permaneceu em seus calcanhares, prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia:

- Eu trabalhava aqui, Ronald! Sim, eu trabalhava, tenho certeza! Aqui é a sala de Angelina, ela era minha coordenadora, como estará? E ali, na recepção, temos a sorridente Minerva, oh, como ela consegue continuar sempre com o mesmo rosto? Está tão velhinha já, trabalhou a vida inteira neste hospital e tem tantas histórias para contar! E, olhe só, Ronald, bem ali, naquela sala de aspecto importante, é o lugar onde trabalha o diretor da área de traumatologia, Alvo Dumbledore, um homem muito inteligente, mas também exigente, você não tem idéia e...

Eles tinham parado diante da recepção e Ronald sorria enquanto ouvia ela descrever o lugar. A recepcionista, Minerva, parecia um tanto confusa enquanto observava o rapaz ruivo, que olhava para o lado oposto ao dela. Atentando para esse fato, Ronald pigarreou antes de dizer:

- Hã... bem... eu vim visitar uma paciente.

- Sim, senhor...

- Ronald Weasley.

- Ok, senhor Weasley. Pode me informar o número do quarto e o nome da paciente?

- Claro. Quarto número 713, Hermione Granger.

Ao pronunciar o nome dela, o rosto de Hermione se iluminou, abrindo-se num sorriso de contentamento muito bonito:

- Eu me lembro, Ronald! Eu me lembro! – disse ela, enquanto dava pulinhos e continuava observando tudo ao redor.

No entanto, a animação de Hermione não conseguiu contagiar Ronald, porque era completamente oposta à expressão registrada no rosto de Minerva, que tinha adquirido uma feição dura e amarga.

- Só um momento, senhor. Vou chamar a coordenadora do centro de traumatologia, senhorita Angelina Johnson.

- Hermione... Hermione! – ele tentava chamá-la, enquanto tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era pular e dizer "eu me lembro, eu me lembro", até que se deu conta de que ele queria dizer algo e fixou os olhos nele. – Acho que tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

- Não! Não tem nada errado, eu me lembro e... – então Hermione passou a pensar racionalmente. Se ela se lembrava de trabalhar ali, por que se encontrava fora de seu corpo então? Onde estaria? O que teria acontecido a ela?

E foi como se um clarão repentino tivesse iluminado sua mente e a fizesse enxergar. Angelina chegou no momento em que Hermione ia começar a falar, dirigindo-se a Ronald com o olhar entristecido:

- Você é alguma coisa da paciente? Parente ou algo assim?

- Er... eu sou... bem... namorado dela – Ronald não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer, e sentiu suas orelhas ficarem bastante quentes enquanto registrava a expressão de descrença da mulher diante de si.

- Namorado? Hermione não nos contou que estava namorando – disse, enquanto o conduzia pelo ombro para o fundo do corredor, ambos sendo seguidos de perto pela morena. – Na verdade, ela não era o tipo de pessoa muito sociável. Era uma menina adorável, claro, sempre muito esforçada, estudiosa e extremamente inteligente. Mas nós dizíamos que ela deveria sair mais, largar um pouco os livros, entende? Fico feliz em saber que ela conseguiu aproveitar a vida antes de lhe acontecer essa tragédia.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu exatamente a ela? – perguntou Ronald, tentando parecer natural no papel de um namorado que não sabia que a parceira tinha sofrido um acidente.

- Ah! Você não soube? Pobrezinho, meu rapaz. Foi um acidente de carro. Um caminhão bateu de frente com o automóvel dela quando saía daqui. Tinha feito um plantão de 48 horas e acabado de receber uma promoção. Achamos que estava um pouco agitada demais e desatenta no momento do acidente. Está em coma desde esse dia, já faz mais de três meses.

Ronald pôde notar que os olhos de Hermione estavam marejados pelas lágrimas e que ela engolia em seco com mais ênfase do que seria necessário. Angelina mostrou o quarto e disse que os deixaria sozinhos por uns instantes, para que pudessem se despedir. Ronald registrou a palavra e a questionou:

- Como assim, nos despedir? Talvez ela saia do coma, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade não. Os pais dela autorizaram que desliguemos os aparelhos que a mantêm viva. O médico responsável pelo caso, o doutor Draco Malfoy, acha que ela não tem mais chances de voltar. O procedimento será realizado amanhã de manhã.

Ronald assentiu enquanto se esforçava para manter o controle. As lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione se transformarem em fúria reprimida. Quando Angelina abandonou o quarto, como se fosse necessário esperar que ela saísse, a morena explodiu toda a sua revolta, falando e caminhando pelo cubículo sem parar:

- Draco Malfoy! Claro, só podia ser aquele loiro metido a besta! Ele queria minha posição, eu fui promovida a assessora de Angelina no lugar dele. Ora, isso é golpe baixo, Ronald! Ele convenceu meus pais porque quer me ver fora do caminho!

Ronald estava ligeiramente incomodado com a perspectiva de conversar com o espírito daquela mulher enquanto seu corpo jazia na cama, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos, tão frágil e desprotegido. Não combinava com a figura determinada que caminhava diante dele e distribuía impropérios ao doutor Malfoy. Ronald se aproximou em silêncio de um lado da cama, enquanto ela observava a si mesma do outro. Sem conseguir se conter, ele tocou a pálida pele do rosto dela. Hermione se sobressaltou e parou de falar no mesmo instante, a expressão tomada de susto:

- Eu pude sentir você me tocar! – ela levou a mão ao próprio rosto, no lugar onde ele havia tocado. Sem perceber, sua voz assumiu um tom de necessidade quando ela pediu - Faz de novo?

E ele correu a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela, enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos e deixava um tímido sorriso brincar em seus lábios. O coração de Ronald estava aos pedaços. Ela não estava morta ainda, mas se eles não fizessem alguma coisa bem rápido, não seria possível reverter o fato de que eles fariam parte de dois mundos completamente diferentes, que não poderiam nunca se tocar de verdade. Era uma corrida contra o tempo, que Ronald se sentia absolutamente disposto a enfrentar. Mas não sabia ainda qual era o ponto de partida.

Foi quando um barulho na porta fez com que ele se sobressaltasse. Angelina entrou, sorrindo bondosamente:

- Com sua licença, senhor Weasley, os pais de Hermione estão aqui e gostariam de conhecê-lo.

Pela segunda vez naquela tarde, as orelhas de Ronald ficaram muito quentes e vermelhas. Ele sorriu, sem graça, enquanto o senhor e a senhora Granger adentravam o quarto de hospital. A mãe de Hermione era uma versão mais velha da filha, os mesmos cabelos fofos e castanhos emoldurando seu rosto de traço fino e delicado, já tomado em alguns pontos pelas marcas produzidas pela passagem do tempo. O senhor Granger era um homem alto e magro, com cabelos loiro-escuros que já começavam a rarear. Ambos tinham a mesma expressão de tristeza e conformidade nos rostos quando cumprimentaram Ronald.

- Olá, meu jovem rapaz... – disse o senhor Granger. – Fico feliz de saber que nossa menina estava, enfim, procurando fazer outras coisas que não só estudar e trabalhar.

- Nossa pequena Mione sempre foi muito inteligente. Mas achamos que ela deixou algumas coisas para trás ao se concentrar somente nos estudos durante toda a sua vida. Nunca teve um único namoradinho... a não ser você, é claro.

Ronald não sabia onde, mas definitivamente gostaria de poder se esconder. Com a mão nos bolsos, balançava ligeiramente as pernas enquanto escutava a conversa dos Granger e olhava para Hermione, a preocupação crescendo em seu peito frente às lágrimas que ela derramava. Ver a morena chorar deu um novo ímpeto a Ronald, a necessidade e a força de fazer alguma coisa ficando ainda mais latente. Era tudo ou nada, e ele estava decidido a não perder:

- Vocês não podem desligar os aparelhos. Ela está ao meu lado, foi por isso que eu vim até aqui.

Hermione reprimiu um soluço e olhou para Ronald estupefata:

- O que é que você está fazendo?

- Deixa comigo, Hermione – ele disse, fazendo com que os pais dela assumissem uma expressão ligeiramente assustada. Ele se dirigiu para ambos novamente – A filha de vocês está do meu lado e ela diz que vocês precisam dar uma nova chance a ela. Vocês não podem deixar que o doutor Malfoy desligue os aparelhos.

Primeiro Hermione ficou chocada. Depois, começou a achar que talvez a idéia pudesse surtir algum efeito. Os pais dela olhavam boquiabertos da cama onde estava o corpo da filha para os olhos determinados de Ronald. Porém, ele vacilou no momento em que a porta se abriu e a coordenadora Angelina entrou, acompanhada de ninguém menos que o doutor Draco Malfoy. Revoltada e esquecida de sua condição semi-morta, Hermione rumou para ele e deu-lhe um soco no rosto, que obviamente não produziu o efeito esperado. Ela se desequilibrou e atravessou o corpo do médico. Sem conseguir se deter, atravessou a parede e sumiu, enquanto Ronald registrou um pequeno estremecimento no corpo do doutor. Mas ele rapidamente se recompôs e disse:

- Agora é necessário que vocês deixem o quarto. Preciso prepará-la para amanhã.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Ronald disse, o tom de voz pouco educado. O médico virou a cabeça em sua direção, fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se tentasse espantar uma mosca que o estava atrapalhando. Quando encarou Ronald, observou seu suéter de família, as jeans e o blusão velhos e os cabelos completamente despenteados. Então, o doutor Malfoy assumiu um ar de desdém ao questionar:

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou o namorado dela – disse Ronald, dessa vez com firmeza na voz, sem se importar com o fato de que era esquadrinhado pelo olhar de censura do médico.

- Namorado não é considerado da família – disse o doutor Malfoy com um ligeiro ar de vitória, enquanto posicionava um aparelho no braço de Hermione para medir a pressão. – E, além disso, os pais dela já autorizaram que desliguemos tudo. Agora, preciso fazer o meu trabalho. Se puderem sair, eu agradeço.

E, sem que desse tempo a Ronald para protestar, o médico lhes abriu a porta do quarto. Ronald saiu, absolutamente irritado. Virou-se para o senhor e a senhora Granger, que pareciam julgá-lo um maluco, mas estavam bastante receosos. O senhor Granger começou:

- Filho, nós sabemos o quanto deve ser difícil para você, mas o doutor Malfoy já disse que não há solução! Precisamos acabar com esse sofrimento.

- Se vocês acreditam nesse metido, tudo bem. Mas saibam que não vou ficar parado – e avistou Hermione, passando cabisbaixa pelo corredor – Vamos, Hermione, a gente vai dar um jeito nisso.

A morena o seguiu, e ambos deixaram para trás o senhor e a senhora Granger, bastante perturbados com as colocações de Ronald, mas sem coragem para voltar atrás na decisão que tomaram.


	5. De como eles se perderam

**Capítulo 5 – De como eles se perderam**

- Luna! Luna!

Ronald entrou na livraria aos tropeços, esbarrando numa pilha de livros que logo foi ao chão. Não deu a mínima importância para o ocorrido e chegou no balcão quase sem fôlego, seguido de perto por Hermione. Luna estava sentada e com um livro aberto no colo, parecendo bastante entretida. Só virou os olhos para encarar Ronald quando ele apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e levou uma das mãos ao peito, como que para tentar controlar os batimentos acelerados antes de prosseguir:

- Luna, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ah, olá, Ronald. E olá para você também, amiga do Ronald. Vejo que os seus sentimentos em relação a ele mudaram um pouquinho desde a última vez em que nos encontramos, não é mesmo? Há uma aura mais... delicada em torno de vocês.

Hermione corou ligeiramente e só não ficou com mais vergonha porque Luna olhava para o lado oposto ao qual ela estava. Ronald recomeçou, já com a respiração mais leve, e explicou toda a história sobre o coma de Hermione e de como eles precisavam tentar salvá-la. A garota parecia não estar prestando atenção, concentrada em revirar os olhos para as páginas do livro, e isso fez com que a irritação de Ronald crescesse.

- Por isso eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você é a única que acredita em mim. – disse ele, observando enquanto ela tirava uma lasquinha de tinta da mesa com a ponta da unha. Irritado, ele aumentou o tom de voz para perguntar - Você está me ouvindo, Luna?

- Claro que sim, Ronald. E já sei o que vamos fazer. Vamos tirar o corpo dela de lá.

- Isso é óbvio! – respondeu ele, já sem paciência. – O problema é: como vamos fazer isso?

Luna sorriu e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, encarou os olhos desesperados de Ronald, dizendo com simplicidade:

- Vamos nos fantasiar.

Para Luna, tudo era tão simples e tão certo que a insegurança de Ronald, de repente, pareceu ridícula. Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la como se fossem velhos amigos, constatando que ela podia ter mesmo um jeito maluco, mas que era uma boa pessoa, afinal. E que, mesmo que soasse uma completa insanidade tentar resgatar um corpo em coma de um hospital, ela estava com ele.

Ronald não conseguiu pregar o olho naquela noite. O plano era perfeito, discutira-o com Luna e Hermione por algumas horas antes de se dar por satisfeito. Mas Ronald não era capaz de controlar sua ansiedade e insegurança, e percebia pelo olhar de Hermione que ela também estava apreensiva. A morena só sabia trabalhar com a lógica, e o fato de estar lidando com algo que poderia dar errado não era confortável a ela. Hermione estava acostumada a ser racional, mas precisava de uma grande dose de loucura naquele momento para salvar a própria vida.

O hospital estava calmo naquela manhã, quando Ronald entrou no serviço de traumatologia, acompanhado de Luna. O rosto do ruivo estava ligeiramente esverdeado devido ao nervosismo, e ele sequer tinha conseguido tomar o café da manhã antes de sair de casa. A loira adentrou a sala reservada apenas aos médicos, enquanto Ronald verificava se não havia ninguém nos corredores. Ao entrar, no entanto, deu de cara com um enfermeiro corpulento que discutia com Luna, enquanto ela permanecia absolutamente imparcial e entretida com a parede logo adiante. Ele sequer teve tempo de rir da cena quando o brutamontes veio para cima dele, com o claro objetivo de retirar ambos da sala. Quando Ronald se negou a sair, o grandalhão mostrou os poucos modos que tinha e tentou retirá-lo a força. Luna resolveu o problema quebrando um grande balão de ensaio na cabeça do enfermeiro, o que deixou Ronald absolutamente estupefato.

- Era necessário, não é mesmo? – disse ela, elevando ligeiramente os ombros, sem se importar muito com o homem desmaiado no chão.

Ronald só não se deixou cair na gargalhada porque sabia que precisava correr, pois tinham pouco tempo. Enquanto estavam preparando uma maca e outros aparelhos de acordo com a orientação recebida de Hermione, ela estava no quarto, fazendo companhia a seu corpo e esperando que ele viesse buscá-la. Ele teria preferido que a jovem ficasse por perto, mas ela disse que tentaria voltar para o corpo de alguma forma antes que eles tivessem que fazer toda aquela loucura. Quem sabe ela não conseguiria?

Vestidos como enfermeiros, Ronald e Luna chegaram ao quarto carregando os equipamentos. Ronald se sobressaltou ao não ver Hermione, e perguntou:

- Onde você está?

- Aqui!

Por um momento breve ele achou que poderiam desistir de tudo aquilo e que finalmente Hermione tinha conseguido voltar para o corpo. Mas, no instante seguinte, ela se levantou, e a visão de metade de sua alma dentro do corpo e a outra metade fora era algo muito esquisito. O rosto dela denunciava a total frustração em ver que não obtivera sucesso mais uma vez.

- Não adianta. Não sei onde deixei as cordinhas para prender a alma de novo no corpo.

Luna sorriu, enquanto Ronald se dirigia para o corpo de Hermione, removendo-o com delicadeza e depositando-o na maca. Luna o ajudou a ajustar os aparelhos que manteriam a sua respiração. A cabeça de Ronald girava ao observar tudo aquilo. Era completa insanidade tirar uma mulher naquele estado do hospital. E por quanto tempo eles teriam que esperar até que ela conseguisse voltar para o corpo? Não era possível determinar, e ele não sabia como iam fazer para mantê-la saudável longe de um hospital.

No entanto, seu coração gritava que o que ele fazia era certo, e gritava com ainda mais fúria quando ele pensava no idiota do doutor Malfoy. Ele não podia deixar Hermione nas mãos daquele homem interesseiro e ambicioso.

E foi enquanto pensava nele que Ronald ouviu uma voz no corredor. Os passos se aproximavam e ele escutou o dono da voz cantar alegremente. Reconhecendo o médico, Ronald ficou ainda mais furioso. O doutor Malfoy cantava momentos antes de desligar os aparelhos de Hermione!? Ele e Luna se entreolharam, enquanto Ronald fazia um sinal de silêncio para a loira e também para Hermione, esquecido de que ela não poderia ser ouvida caso resolvesse falar. Mesmo assim, ambas ficaram quietas, apreensivas que estavam pela aproximação inevitável do médico para proceder com o momento de desligar os aparelhos.

Ronald vestiu o protetor de lábios, arrumou os cabelos ruivos dentro da touca, de forma a não deixar nenhum fio de fora, e abriu a porta. Draco Malfoy já estava com a mão posicionada sobre a maçaneta quando deu de cara com o que julgou ser um enfermeiro do hospital, apesar de não o conhecer.

- Hã... olá. Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

- Eu sou – disse Ronald, registrando o olhar desconfiado do médico, acompanhado dos pais de Hermione. – Eu sou – prosseguiu ele, disfarçando a voz – o enfermeiro que está cobrindo uma folga.

- Ah, sim, compreendo – falou Draco, balançando a cabeça e procurando entrar na sala, o olhar ainda desconfiado. – Então, presumo que deva saber que a jovem que está aqui terá os aparelhos desligados, não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas parece que as atividades cerebrais dela estão diferentes esta manhã – falou Ronald, sem saber exatamente o que dizia, mas produzindo o efeito desejado.

- Diferentes? Deixe-me ver...

Ao entrar na sala, o médico só teve tempo de registrar a cena do corpo na maca, a estranha jovem loira que estava ao lado dele, e em seguida apagou por causa de um soco que Ronald deu no lado direito de seu rosto. Os pais de Hermione, no entanto, começaram a gritar assim que perceberam quem era o enfermeiro.

Sem tempo para mais enrolação, Ronald pegou a maca e começou a correr pelo corredor, tentando alcançar o elevador de serviço, o único no qual poderia levar Hermione para longe dali. Luna corria a seu lado, ajudando-o a empurrar a maca, enquanto Hermione não parava de dizer:

- Cuidado com o meu corpo, Ronald! Luna, mantenha esse balão no alto, no alto! Eu preciso do soro que está aí, entendeu? Cuidado para não desligar a máquina que me mantém respirando, sem isso, eu não posso sobreviver, ok? Ronald! Ronald, meu braço, meu braço!

O braço de Hermione tinha se enroscado numa curva da parede, e foi o suficiente para que eles fossem alcançados. Enfermeiras agarraram Luna pelos ombros, e ela não ofereceu resistência, parecendo despreocupada. Porém, Ronald estava exatamente o oposto da loira. Começou a chutar e dar socos no ar, impedindo que qualquer um se aproximasse dele e do corpo de Hermione.

- Eu não vou deixar! Não quero que a levem, ele vai matá-la!

Sem perceber o que fazia, Ronald enroscou os braços nos fios que ligavam Hermione aos aparelhos de respiração. A máquina começou a emitir um sinal fixo, fazendo com que o coração de Ronald desse uma violenta guinada no peito. Ao olhar para a máquina, uma linha reta estava marcada ali, determinando que Hermione já não respirava mais. Alarmado, Ronald olhou para a alma dela, parada ao lado da maca, e constatou que começava a ficar com um aspecto apagado. Hermione olhava para ele com o rosto entristecido, porém transmitindo paz:

- Eu estou vendo a luz, Ronald. Eu devo caminhar para lá?

Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Era sua culpa, sua maldita culpa que Hermione estivesse indo embora, que ela estivesse morrendo. As lágrimas começaram a brotar em grossas gotas, que se precipitavam de seus olhos muito azuis. Os enfermeiros agarraram Ronald, mas ele não se daria por vencido. Ele não poderia deixar que a vida roubasse a única mulher que ele tinha amado de verdade.

- Não, Hermione!

Ele se soltou dos braços dos enfermeiros e avançou para o corpo inerte, tomando seus lábios e beijando-a com delicadeza e intensidade ao mesmo tempo, um beijo molhado pelas lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto e cheio de angústia por causa do sentimento que corria o seu coração.

De repente, os aparelhos começaram a apitar, enlouquecidos. Com um grande e profundo suspiro, Hermione abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que registrou foi o rosto de Ronald muito próximo ao dela, e isso a assustou:

- Quem é você?

- Filha... minha filhinha voltou! – a senhora Granger disse, abrindo caminho entre os médicos, enfermeiros e curiosos que abarrotavam o corredor.

- Como assim, quem sou eu? – perguntou Ronald, os olhos ainda brilhantes por causa das lágrimas e receosos da resposta que poderia receber. Involuntariamente, tentou pegar a mão dela, mas Hermione a afastou.

- Eu... conheço você? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa daquele mesmo jeito que costumava fazer quando estava confusa.

Os médicos disseram que precisavam examiná-la, os pais queriam ficar com ela, e foi assim que a maca de Hermione se afastou de Ronald, enquanto ele apenas observava, sem conseguir pensar em nada que pudesse detê-la. De que tinha adiantado salvá-la se ela não se lembrava de nada? Se ela não podia mais saber quem era ele?

Ronald saiu do hospital arrasado. Deixou Luna na livraria, com os mais sinceros agradecimentos. A loira observou ele sair dali com os olhos preocupados, mas disse que não podiam interferir no destino.

- Ronald, as coisas sempre voltam para nós no final. Mesmo que não seja do jeito como nós imaginávamos.

Sem prestar muita atenção, ele apenas acenou e voltou para o apartamento. Agora ele estava sozinho, exatamente do jeito que queria. Mas o vácuo em seu peito continuava protestando e gritando para que ele fosse atrás dela, ao mesmo tempo em que o orgulho fazia com que ele continuasse ali, jogado ao sofá, na companhia das únicas que nunca o abandonariam: as malditas cervejas.


	6. De como eles transformaram um sonho

**Capítulo 6 – De como eles transformaram um sonho em verdade**

O inverno chegou e estava mais frio do que o normal, pelo menos para o coração endurecido de Ronald. Ele teve que voltar para a casa dos pais depois que a família de Hermione pediu de volta o apartamento. Ele sabia onde ela morava, mas não se sentia encorajado a ir procurá-la. Como explicaria para ela que tinham convivido enquanto ela estava em coma? Como diria que ele era o responsável por salvá-la? Ela não acreditaria nele, Ronald tinha certeza. E, por isso, deixava que a solidão dominasse sua vida mais uma vez.

- Ronald – sua irmã mais nova, Ginevra, entrou em seu quarto sem nem mesmo bater e prosseguiu – Você tem que sair daqui. Já é meio dia, e mamãe fez batatas assadas para o almoço, do jeito que você gosta.

O ruivo sorriu diante do olhar preocupado da irmã. Não sentia vontade de sair da cama nem por um minuto. Sabia o quanto Ginevra tinha sofrido com a morte de Harry também, mas ela já havia superado tudo e tinha até mesmo encontrado um grande amor, para curar as feridas da paixão de infância. Dino Thomas era um bom rapaz, e Ronald gostava dele. Saberia fazer sua irmã feliz.

Ronald também tentou encontrar um meio de esquecer a morte do amigo. Mas tinha sido um verdadeiro desastre, não é mesmo? Afinal, Hermione não estava ali. Na verdade, o desastre era ele mesmo.

Levantou-se e desceu abraçado à irmã para compartilhar a mesa do almoço, embora não conseguisse participar das conversas como os demais. Era aquela característica sensação de felicidade que sempre cercava os Weasley que o fazia se sentir tão constrangido diante de seus familiares. Enquanto todos eram capazes de se encontrar, ele só conseguia se afundar cada vez mais em seus próprios problemas. Não queria afetar o equilíbrio da família e, por isso, só conseguia se isolar.

Após o almoço, Ginevra, com os olhos castanhos praticamente suplicantes, sugeriu ao irmão:

- Eu, Dino, Jorge e Fred vamos tomar um capuccino com conhaque para espantar o frio, lá naquele Café que você gostava, Ronald – ela disse, um tanto hesitante. – Você não quer ir com a gente?

Ronald sentiu todos os olhares pousados sobre ele. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ir, de estar tão perto e tão longe de Hermione novamente, e não entendeu quando se ouviu dizer:

- Ok, Gina. Eu vou.

Arrumou-se sem muito cuidado, vestindo novamente o velho suéter marrom com um "R" na frente. A mãe sorriu e seus olhos brilharam, um tanto quanto molhados, quando depositou um beijo na bochecha do filho ao vê-lo sair de casa com os irmãos. Ela recomendou:

- Divirtam-se, queridos!

Ronald tinha certeza de que não iria se divertir, mas começava a julgar que talvez seria muita ingratidão se ignorasse completamente os esforços dos irmãos em tentar reanimá-lo.

A neve começava a cair fininha quando eles entraram no Café. Escolheram uma mesinha próxima à janela e os ouvidos de Ronald registraram a música de fundo do local:

- _Daylight whipped me into shape I must have been asleep for days. And moving lips to breathe her name I open up my eyes. I find myself alone, alone, alone above a raging sea that stole the only girl I loved and drowned her deep inside of me. _

Enquanto faziam o pedido no balcão, Ronald fixou a neve lá fora e prestou atenção na música. Era exatamente sobre ele que cantavam. Sobre o fato de que a vida o havia deixado sem ela, tomado-a dele de um jeito pior que a morte. Ela tinha partido por opção.

E ele fora fraco. Ele não era capaz de ir atrás dela porque tinha medo. O mesmo medo que o acompanhou durante toda a vida. Sem querer se envolver com ninguém, tinha mergulhado naquela vida de solidão para não sofrer. Para não correr o risco de amar e perder. A perspectiva de ter que lidar com novas perdas o assustava e fazia com que não tivesse coragem de tomar certas atitudes. Perdido... era assim que ele se sentia.

_- You... soft and only, you... lost and lonely, you... just like heaven..._

Quando Gina voltou e lhe ofereceu o café, seus olhos ultrapassaram o rosto da irmã e se fixaram na rua, do lado de fora da construção. Ronald não conseguia acreditar no que via quando seus olhos alcançaram o outro lado da calçada. Estava frio, nevando, o vidro do Café meio embaçado pelas respirações das pessoas que abrigavam. Mas só podia ser ela. Os cabelos castanhos e fofos que escapavam da toca não deixavam nenhuma dúvida. O jeito determinado de andar e a forma como os cachos balançavam em suas costas. Ronald não quis pensar. Precisava fazer o que deveria ser feito, precisava aprender a ouvir a voz de seu coração. Ele estava certo. O que importava se ela não se lembrava? Ele a faria lembrar. Ele a faria sentir tudo de novo, como se fosse a primeira vez, como se fosse sempre verdade. Como se eles tivessem se conhecido no céu.

- Hermione!

Ela virou para encarar aquele que a chamava. Franziu a testa da mesma maneira como sempre fazia quando estava em dúvida. Ele não se importou. Não pensou. Apenas tomou-a nos braços, encostou seu nariz de leve ao dela e deixou-se fechar os olhos, entregue ao sentimento que tomava conta de seus atos, de suas vontades, de sua vida.

E ela não podia negar. Mesmo que seu corpo não soubesse, sua alma estava eternamente marcada por ele. Hermione abriu os olhos, piscando-os demoradamente, e sorriu:

- Ronald...

Porque certas coisas nunca podem ser esquecidas. E serão verdade para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoal, essa fic é inteira baseada no filme _"E se fosse verdade?_ (_Just__ Like Heaven_). Para quem não assistiu ainda, vale a pena, é uma comédia romântica das melhores que eu já vi! **

**Quando assisti, logo pensei que o cara e a menina se pareciam com o Rony e a Hermione. Mas até colocar a idéia no papel demorou um pouco.**

**Aconselho, se você quiser deixar a leitura dessa fic mais gostosa, a baixar a trilha sonora do filme, em especial a música _Just__ like Heaven_. A interpretação da cantora Katie Melua é fantástica, mas pra quem gosta de The Cure, a música original é deles.**

**Espero que gostem da minha primeira fic exclusiva R/Hr!**


End file.
